


No. 15 & 25

by lestvt



Series: VC Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Set during IWTV, semi-dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestvt/pseuds/lestvt
Summary: Lestat conducts an experiment.And who is the unlucky subject? None other than Louis, of course.





	No. 15 & 25

“A-ah!” 

Lestat pulled off with an obscene, wet sound and shot Louis a dark look. 

“Shhh,” he hushed and licked his lips. “You don’t want Claudia to hear us, now do you?”

Louis heaved a deep, steadying breath and shifted uncomfortably against the duvet, taking note of the strong grip on his legs, holding them up and apart. He felt all too exposed like this, and he wanted to kick away, but it was a little late for that.   

“That’s why I told you…” He paused to let out a rush of air when Lestat began caressing the inside of his thigh, unable to withhold a pleasured tremble at the tickle of sensation running from there to his spine. “That’s why I said no!” he bellowed, then winced at the volume of his own voice.  

Lestat pouted, digging his nails into Louis’s soft, pliant flesh, such a contrast to his inflexible nature, and then showed a devious grin.

“It would be fine,” he said, leaning up and close so that his words were a gust against Louis’s lips, “if only you’d keep your voice down. She’ll think I’m torturing you.” 

“Would she be wrong?” 

Lestat frowned and slunk down his body again, dragging his nails from Louis’s chest to his hips and leaving long angry welts in their wake.    

“Enough,” he said. “I don’t have time to listen to your whining. I’m conducting an experiment.”  

“An experiment?” Louis spat. “That’s what you’re calling it?!”   

But, of course, he was ignored.

And with that, Lestat resumed his work, taking Louis’s length back into his mouth to begin stroking and teasing with his tongue, like he did with words so often. There was humor in his eyes too, but Louis only caught a glimpse of it, just enough to know, and then his head tossed against the pillows, and he was falling into a pit that felt far too much like the warm, wet slide of a mouth.

The ground was rising up under him, swallowing him just as Lestat swallowed around his sex. And he couldn’t think beyond the need, the urge to twist his fingers into the duvet and tug as he forced his eyes open to watch the movement of Lestat’s head – the way his curls were a curtain – no, a mane, more fittingly, bouncing around his face.  

Overcome by the sight, but still all too aware of the third presence in their home, Louis bit his own lip hard enough that it bled. And, still, there was no silence, but the muffle moans that could not be withheld completely, and the sound of Lestat’s chuckle – the feel of it too, a hot, world-shattering vibration. And with a sob and jerk of his hips, Louis spent into his mouth. 

“Oh…”

Lestat sat up, a thoughtful look on his face, his lips pursed, and then, after a moment, he swallowed. 

More coherent now, and more regretful, Louis groaned dejectedly and threw an arm across his eyes.

“She definitely heard us,” he mumbled.

Lestat wasn’t paying him any mind though. He was silent and staring, and Louis was beginning to get rather impatient with him for it. He peaked out from under his arm.   

“Is your experiment over? May I go?” he wondered, tone flat and sarcastic. Then quickly and hopefully, he began to move as far out of reach as possible.  

Lestat broke out of his trance with that, and he was smiling now, trailing after him. He kissed Louis’s bloody lips, licking the stain away.  

“Mmm…. I’ve always wondered what it would taste like,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Louis glowered.

“You honestly expect me to believe that? That you’ve never done such a thing before?” 

“With a mortal man, maybe. Not a vampire.” He winked. “And certainly not one as beautiful as you, my darling.”

Louis still glowered, but somehow found he couldn’t be completely put off. Not when Lestat was so earnest, like he meant it, the fiend.  

“Well then, Monsieur Scientist,” he sighed, playing along because it might benefit him more than arguing, “what have you discovered?”

Lestat smirked and kissed him again, passing the taste along with his tongue. 

“It’s bitter, you see?” he said. “But delicious. Just like you.” 

Louis gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Is that so?” 

Lestat laughed.

“I’m not sure actually. I think another trial might be in order. Don’t you agree, Louis?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill I liked enough to post. 
> 
> This was the second one I did on the first day, which isn't saying much, but I'm still proud of it lol. I've only done three total so far, but once I'm not sick anymore my filling speed will pick back up. So, let's just say I'm really looking forward to when that time comes /cough
> 
> Anyway, in case anyone here doesn't follow my tumblr, the two prompts used for this fill were...  
> 15\. "Shh, they'll hear us."  
> 25\. "This tastes bitter."  
> and the pairing requested was Loustat (obviously). 
> 
> So, naturally my first thought was "secret blowjob at Rue Royale" ...right?? ? :3c ////
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .... god i really need to sleep...........


End file.
